Provide statistical programming, data processing, and data management support for the research projects being conducted by the Clinical and Diagnostic Trials Section. This support includes the analysis of large sets of medical data often involving complex statistical analysis, and requires the Contractor to use sophisticated data handling and analytic techniques, and extensive plotting by digital computer.